


Golden locks

by Merukuri



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, at least at the beginning, jack feels a little jealousy for rook, jack has insecurities about his relationship with vil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merukuri/pseuds/Merukuri
Summary: Jack admires Vil's hair and he starts to think about how different they are, in how Vil deserves someone better than him.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Golden locks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story first in Spanish, but after seeing how small is the Jackvil tag in ao3, I decided to translate it to English so it's more available for everyone. Enjoy!

Jack gently stroked a lock of Vil's hair that he had caught between his fingers. He admired its golden color, accompanied by cute purple tips at the end. He felt the texture, soft against the touch of his calloused fingers. He took a deep breath, and even from a distance he could recognize the sweet smell of his conditioner. He noticed the slight curvatures of the strands, marked by being tied in a braid all day. He suddenly felt a twinge in his chest, making him frown.

Jack turned his gaze to the face of his lover, who was fast asleep in his bed. The moonlight passing through the bedroom window illuminated his skin, making him look brighter and more perfect than normal.

(If that was really possible; Vil was always bright and beautiful.)

Jack knew it, and Vil even more. The older one seemed to always have everything under control, nothing escaping from his keen violet eyes. He was so aware of his appearance and how he was perceived by others, that Jack had to admit that he had a hard time understanding him at times.

Vil knew much more than he did—both about himself, and about the world around him. Unlike Jack, he had more experience in life, and a unique way to handle any situation. And the pangs inside his heart only hurt more when he realized the frustrating truth: Vil was too far. Too far out of his reach.

He was like a shooting star leaving a trail of light behind, making everyone fall in love with him. And Jack would have no other choice but to admire him as he passed. He couldn’t catch a star with his hand, and he wouldn't feel good with himself if he did.

Jack's ears dropped. He gently ran his fingers through Vil's long hair, and he felt a small hint of comfort.

Vil was _here,_ with _him,_ wasn't he?

Jack blinked a few times. Everything seemed to be a dream. The day they met again at the ceremony, the day after where Vil sought him out to chat with him with less haste, and the months afterward where Jack greeted Vil every day without fail. The habit became selfish with time, with Jack saying good morning only to be dazzled by one of Vil's smiles, making him feel that the day would go out well. It was one of his rare smiles, the kind he didn't show everyone. It was not one of haughtiness, but one full of affability, and directed towards _him_ , and only him.

Jack would be lying if he said he didn't get addicted to it, seeking to get drunk in those smiles every day. Every day, for a few seconds, when crossing the corridors. _This is enough_ , he told himself, _I don't need anything else, I shouldn't bother him anymore-_

Because if there was one thing Jack would hate, it would be being a nuisance to Vil. He knew that he was a busy person, that they lived in different worlds, had different friendships, did not even share classes—much less attended the same course—and that the only link that united them was being from the same town.

( _“At the time, you were the only person who was interested in being my friend, Jack.”_ )

He lovingly stroked the blond's hair, who breathed slowly, still asleep.

( _“Those people judged me because I was an actor, but you never cared. You made yourself known for being different from the rest.”_ )

He remembered the way Vil grabbed his face, gently running his thumbs across his cheeks. He brought his face close and gave him another of those sweet smiles that made Jack irrationally— _heated, embarrassed, nervous, confused_ — **_happy._**

( _“That's why you're special to me.”_ )

Jack doesn't remember what he answered, he doesn't remember if he even did. The only thing he remembers was the slow way in which they broke the distance, the gentle moment he received his first kiss, and—of all the people in this world he could have received it from—it had been from _Vil_.

They started dating secretly since then, a few weeks ago. That had been the night of his birthday, in the fall. It was early winter now, the cold reminding him of the simpler old days in Pyroxene, where he used to play with Vil in the snow until they were left out of breath.

Things had changed a lot, and Vil seemed too calm with those changes. Jack wanted that security; that's why he admired him so much. No one was so sure of himself, of his decisions and of his destiny, as Vil was. Jack could only hope to be by his side and be an equal, someone worthy of walking alongside him for the rest of their lives.

But just as the cruel cold of winter would not leave his bones until the beginning of spring, his insecurities only clung to him tighter, not letting go.

Was he really an _equal_ to him?

Could he really walk alongside Vil with his head held high, when so many people would give anything to be in his place, to have his privilege?

How come he deserved his love in the first place? Someone like Jack, who was no more than a young wolf from a small town with nothing on his name, could not be more than a burden for Vil in the future.

Another stab in the chest, this time deeper than before. His eyes burned, and he had to blink several times to keep the tears from leaking out.

The sole thought of Vil getting _tired_ of him caused him more distress than he imagined. The thought of leaving Vil was painful, too much to bear (was it, perhaps, due to his naive way of seeing love? Did he really think that Vil would allow himself to be with him for _the rest of his life_ , as wolves did when finding a mate?)

Jack did not want to stop feeling his delicate hands caressing his ears, his bright eyes looking at him with tenderness, and his melodic voice calling his name each day. He didn't want to let all of that go. He wouldn't know how.

But, again, Jack wouldn't forgive him if he were to be an inconvenience to Vil. He was going to go his own way as an actor, as a star, and the right people would go with him on his journey. Jack would not be one of them.

Jack would stay at school, dealing with his loneliness and his dream of becoming a professional Magift player. _At least Vil will be happy_ , he comforted himself. Eventually, Vil would find someone else, someone better than Jack, someone who would be his equal. 

Someone who admired him, who loved him, who supported him, who could follow the trail of light he would leave behind while passing by. 

( _“Ro, Roi...?”_

_"Pay him no mind. My vice-prefect is just a little eccentric.”_ )

His chest hurt, and Jack did nothing but clench his jaw. He shifted his gaze to his hand, which was still tangled in Vil's golden hair. And it was then that he watched, that he felt a wave of frustration pass through his body as he noticed those wavy and elegant locks contrasting with his hard, rough hand.

_Someone who admired him, who loved him, who supported him, who could follow the trail of light he leaves behind. Someone whose hands didn't look so improper, so inappropriate, when they were with him._

“... Jack?”

The wolf jumped after hearing his name, leaving his gloomy thoughts behind. He turned his gaze to Vil, where they exchanged glances for a few seconds. The blond's eyebrows were raised slightly, worried. With his voice groggy from having recently awakened, he asked:

“Is something wrong?”

Jack quickly pulled his hand away from Vil's head and looked away.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Vil just snorted at his response, sitting up on the bed.

"You didn't even bother to lie, you just deflected the question…" The blond chuckled a little. “You haven't changed since you were a child.”

The last part annoyed Jack, who couldn't help lowering his ears and frowning further. This did not go unnoticed by Vil.

Jack knew, of course he knew. There was nothing he could hide from those eyes.

"Am I still... a boy to you?" He asked, finally facing Vil.

The older man looked slightly taken aback by the question, then frowned and stared back at Jack in a competition of glances.

Vil studied Jack's face for a few seconds, and noticed how he began to sweat a little down his forehead, clearly nervous. Jack's serious expression faded, forming into a pained grimace. The actor's eyes softened at this.

"I don't know what this is all about, but you must have been overthinking things. No, Jack, I don't see you as a child,” he replied, taking Jack's hand in his and bringing it to his cheek. On instinct, Jack stroked it with his thumb, his stomach tickling as he felt the muscles of Vil's face moving to form a smile. “No, in fact, you are no longer a child.”

Vil bent his head further over his hand, which almost completely covered his face, losing himself in the warmth it provided.

Howl couldn't stop the chill that ran down his spine, making him shiver.

The older man looked him in the eye, this time with a little more severity, and spoke again.

“If what worries you is our age-gap, then you have to know that it does not matter to me. And it should not to you either.” 

This made Jack's eyes widen, looking at him in surprise. He took his hands away from Vil, and looked at him seriously.

"How can I not care? You will graduate before I do, and after that you will continue to grow with your acting career. Vil, you…” Jack paused a few seconds to search for the words, staring at the palm of Vil's hand. It was considerably smaller than his, but he had slender fingers and skin so delicate that Jack couldn't help feeling impure as he held it in his hands. “You're way ahead of me, and I'm afraid I won't be able to catch up with you.”

Jack tightened the grip between the two. Vil looked up to meet him, but he was still lost in thought, staring at their joined hands. Vil felt pain seeing him like this.

“Jack-”

"Look at my hands," he interrupted immediately, and Vil couldn't help going down to see Jack's big hand, which gave him so much warmth (and even more so on a cold night like this). “They aren’t like yours; they are not delicate, they are not elegant, nor are they well cared for… ”Jack fell silent again, and then added. “That's the difference between the two of us, and that’s why I don't deserve to be with you.”

Vil stared at him in horror, his eyebrows raising and with his mouth open, but he stayed silent. His eyes flicked uneasily into Jack's face, searching for an answer, for a sign that what he was saying was a lie—and failing to do so, he couldn't help but to frown deeply. He grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him hard onto the bed. The wolf fell backward and was surprised when Vil got on top of him.

"I have no idea who put those ideas into your head or how the hell you came to that conclusion, but _I’m_ the one who decides who deserves me and who doesn't." The blonde brought his face closer to Jack's, who felt the blood pooling violently on his cheekbones, making him feel hot. “And if I have decided to go out with you, it is because I want to. If I chose you, it is because I consider you more than worthy. Never forget that, Jack.”

The youngest stared at the violet orbs of the man above him, and felt more than a thousand pangs stab into his chest as he saw Vil's face contort with grief, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't say things like that again…" Vil sighed, trying to maintain his composure. "As if my love for you is a mistake."

The way Vil's voice broke slightly as he said the final sentence made Jack's heart stop beating.

He wrapped his arms around Vil's body, holding him close to his chest. Jack hugged him tightly and buried his nose in his hair. The strong smell of the conditioner stunned the rest of his senses for a few seconds, and the only thing he felt those few moments was the warmth of spring’s sunlight and the sweet aroma of vanilla. 

Vil let out a small complaint due the abrupt act, but ended up wrapping his arms around Jack's sides and reciprocating his hug. He laid his head, listening to his heart beat rapidly. This almost made him laugh.

Suddenly Jack spoke, rushing his words. "Vil, I love you." 

He delivered the line in such a simple way—with the utmost sincerity—that it made Vil’s heart beat fast, and his cheeks blush bright red. The corners of his mouth tickled, threatening with a smile. Jack took a deep breath and exhaled. 

“And forgive me, because I have been very selfish in assuming your feelings.”

Vil didn't hold back and laughed. His hand gently patted Jack's chest.

"You shouldn't have done it at all. But still, I appreciate your concern for me,” Vil raised his head and smiled at Jack, and laughed again as he saw the younger man blushing harder, his pupils dilated and bright. The blond got up a bit to get a better look at the wolf’s face. “And if you're still worrying about the future, I want you to make me a promise: promise me you'll try to make this work, that even though I’m working as an actor and you're playing Magift, or wherever we are by then, you will still hold me with your hands like you do now.”

Vil admired Jack's yellow eyes sparkle, with his mouth slightly open. The youngest got up, holding Vil's slender body close, and nodded decidedly.

“I promise.”

The solemnity with which he said that simple phrase made Vil smile with sincerity, forming small wrinkles in his eyes.

“Good boy,“ he said as he caressed his head, and he watched with delight how Jack closed his eyes to let himself be carried away by the sensations. Vil spoke again, this time in a lower, softer tone, bringing his face closer. “Now, I want you to stay.”

“Eh?” Jack seemed to snap out of his trance, and his ears perked up in surprise. “Oh, but I… but I don't…”Jack blushed and became nervous again. He turned his eyes away, trying to avoid Vil's gaze. He clicked his tongue.

"I don't want you to go back to your dorm, not with this harsh cold weather," the older replied sternly, in his usual concerned tone. He grabbed Jack's face in his hands as he sat up on the bed. “You always wake up early; you will return to your dorm before everyone gets up, it will be as if nothing occurred.”

Jack was going to protest again, but then Vil laid down on the bed. The blond looked at him and spread his arms, inviting him.

From that angle the moonlight bathed Vil's skin again, making him look more radiant and ethereal than usual. His nose tickled as he caught the smell of the conditioner once again, and when he looked at his golden hair...

Jack closed his eyes and listened to Vil's soft laughter, clearly directed at his tail that had begun to wag a little too excitedly. 

He lunged at him and ran his hand through his lover's hair, while he bathed him with kisses in the form of compensation and apology for what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after reading Vil's ceremonial robes card story. I love this ship so much and it's very likely I will write about them in the future. As of today I'm writing this (1/13/21) and the last Pomefiore update, I'M THRIVING IN JACKVIL FEELS. Jack defended Vil when he was bullied, i CANT EVEN-- 
> 
> They are so cute together. i love them. aaaah. 
> 
> Anyhow, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
